Truth is a Whisper
by Hikari Chou
Summary: He needed this, he needed her, because she was like a drug. A drug that none of them could resist.
1. Drug

**Truth is a Whisper**

He didn't know when, exactly, it had happened. And he couldn't have possibly explained it if he had tried. But it was there. It had been there for awhile now, and somewhere, deep inside of him, he knew- it would _always _be there.

Somewhere along the lines they had fallen.

It was common knowledge that their precious teacher, Yankumi, was in love with the police officer. It was also known that she saw them as her "Cute little students." They were nothing but kids. Delinquents. Yet she believed in them.

Yankumi. The flat-chested, unattractive, annoying teacher believed in them. ...And they believed in her.

They had fallen. They _were_ falling.

She would give anything for them. She had fought countless battles for them. Trusted them when no one else was willing too. Gave them all another chance. She even almost gave up her dream for them. Almost gave up teaching...

Maybe that was why? Why they had all fallen so deep?

It had started, he knew, with Kumai.

The way she had so passionately fought to clear his name for him. The way she had spent a whole night digging in that disgusting Sakura River for a yellow bag that was never there in the first place. She had taken, stolen, Kuma's heart first. Though there would be other girls, such as Ami, whom he would fall for over the course of the year- Kuma would later openly admit that he, like the rest of them, had fallen in love with the pigtailed Ojou during that year she taught them.

And he would later, once he took over his father's ramen shop, admit to the others that whenever she walked into his shop- that he would give her a free bowl. That his heart would still sing over just seeing her. And that she would always promise to come running if he ever needed help and that she would be back next week to check up on him. Later- he would admit that every week he waited for her visit.

It was Minami whom she had taken next. He sat down on that grassy hill near Sakura River with him one day and recalled the event, the exact moment he had fallen. "It was like magic..." He would say every time he started the familiar tale. "The way she just stood there. She had come man. She came, knocked two of them right out! And then? Then the others ran scared and she helped me up and out of there. But that moment? The moment she stood right there, she looked like a hero. No- a legend! I fell man! I fell."

He should have been glad for Minami. He would talk about how Yankumi would get him thinking about the future. How he wanted to be something, someone, special for her. Idiot.

Uchi was next. His high school friend would never admit it, he knew, but the look Uchi got when their teacher walked in the room was enough evidence. He assumed it had taken place after Uchi had been suspected of being the thief. Or was it when she convinced him to stay in school for his mom? The way she stood up for him because he stood up for the puppy? The exact moment would never be pinpointed. Would never be known to anyone but Uchi. But he was a victim, just like the rest of them.

Who was next? Ah yes. Noda.

It would be years later, over a long distance line that he would get a call from his friend. A call that would start with "I saw her today...she looks miserable." And he would know exactly who Noda was talking about. He would ask him what was wrong with her. And he would be told that no one had any idea. Then, just as the others had, Noda would confess his feelings for the Princess of the Mafia. Confess that when he made their English teacher- what was her name again?- promise to take him out on a date, when he got an 80 on his final exam, that his heart didn't sing exactly as loud as it had before. He would never forget the chuckle in Noda's voice as he said "I know, its gross man, but...I think I love her."

It was a bitter smile, a bitter laugh, which passed his lips. You and everybody else, buddy. Join the train.

Everyone. It was hard to explain, but she got to them all. Affected- no. _Infected_ them all. The twin twits in green and black. Yuki- All of them.

Himself especially. She had got to him so much he had no choice left but to run. He was so frustrated with himself some times. That he hadn't had the nerve to tell her. That he hadn't stayed. Hadn't kissed her once, hadn't held her once. Hadn't even called her since he had left for Africa.

It was those thoughts that propelled him to pick up his cell phone. His heart pounded in his ears, as his fingers danced across the number pad of his phone. His breath caught and hitched in his throat as the phone rang. Once. Twice. Three times.

"Moshi Moshi?" He let out a breath. Her voice, it was melodic. Wonderful. Angelic. It was like bells chiming in the silence. It lightened his heart of the darkness that had been building up in it.

"Yankumi..." He breathed her name out in a sigh. His heart throbbed with an unidentifiable pain. God, the regret was eating him. He should have never left Japan. Never should have left for Africa. He should have...should hav-

"Sawada kun?"

His eyes stung, but he was determined to prevent any tears that were forming. His heart throbbed in his chest. He needed this. Needed it like a drug. Why had he waited so long? _How_ had he waited so long? He should tell her. He should hang up. He couldn't bring himself to do either.

"H-hai." What was that? Did his voice crack?

If it did, she didn't show a sign of noticing. What was that sound over the line? Was it a sniff? "...It's...been too long..."

"Aa..."

* * *

_Missing you could turn from pain to pleasure, if I knew you were missing me too. Author Unknown_

Orignally this was going to be a one shot. o.x But Iono. I have a few ideas running through my head that I could use to keep the story going. Yay or Nay? Its up to you guys x3


	2. Keiki

**Keiki**

Keiki's eyes were always opened. She knew that the others were supposed to be on watch as well, but they couldn't be trusted. They couldn't be trusted to note the dangers, and shout them out loud for the others on the scene. Honestly speaking, the others were probably sound asleep at their post. Keiki could only trust _Keiki_ to keep her out of danger.

But that was okay. She hadn't expected anything more from them.

A yawn escaped her lips as she peered out before her. Street lamps lighted the empty streets as fog crept over the ground. Its long talons seemed to reach and pull for the indifferent female that stood guard in the center of it. The sun had yet to rise to wake up the sleepy inhabitants of the small village. Stars dimly fought to keep their rule over the sky as the moon sank deep beneath the earth. A gentle breeze blew, sending stray strands of her hair flying.

Keiki only moved a hand to push back the hair behind her ear.

There was plenty of danger to look out for, she had found. Snakes crawled on the earth, concealed by the night air. There were some people who even tried to mug them, despite the fact that they were there to help the poor. Random animals could attack from no where as well.

Really, they were far from the ideal place of work.

A hand on Keiki's shoulder jutted her out of thoughts, and panic flooded through her. What happened to Keiki keeping Keiki safe? A deaf 5 year old beating on a drum would have heard this fellow walk up sooner then she had!

She whirled around to come face to face with piercing brown eyes, and a soft sigh escaped her. "Shin..."

The male nodded his head in response to hearing his name before jerking a thumb backwards. "Go take the rest of the night off. I've got it here." She stubbornly shook her head.

"I'm not tired." She spoke then swore profoundly as a yawn escaped her lips. Stupid coincident.

Shin grinned and shook his head, jerking his thumb once more. It wasn't that she didn't trust Shin. That wasn't the case at all. Matter of fact, Shin was the only one besides herself, she trusted to keep her safe. But she wasn't quiet ready to give up her post yet. So she stood there side by side with Shin, as both of them stared out into the empty space before them.

Shin was a mystery in himself to Keiki. He was skinny. Too skinny. And he always had a fatigued look in his eye. He could sleep more, she knew. And he certainly could eat more as well. It wasn't like they were starving him or banging pots and pans in his ear. It was completely optional that he didn't sleep nor eat, and that confused her. His hair, she noted, was ragged, but never grew an inch more then it had been when she had first met him. She assumed he cut it on his own. Pair of scissors. Or maybe a knife.

Honestly? She didn't care. Who needed to know about how someone cut their hair? It wouldn't help you live later on, so why know?

He also seemed emotionless. On numerous accounts, something ill had befallen on one of their co-workers. And while everyone around them sobbed, even herself, Shin remained expressionless.

Keiki tried to think back. He wasn't always like this. No, she knew he wasn't. When they first had met, when he first joined her crew, he was a love struck teen. He didn't talk much then, either, but he talked _more_. And he didn't show expression much, but at least then it was _there_. He used to grin more, used to laugh more, used to relax more. He used to look healthier then. As if he wasn't trying to kill himself. As if he wasn't trying to _punish_ himself.

But today, Shin seemed more like the boy she had met those 4 years ago. Today Shin seemed happy. Yet that same weak feel about him surrounded and immersed them both in a dark certain. It was almost like they were actors in a play, and were waiting for the certain to rise for the first scene.

"What happened?" She asked, her eyes drifting from directly in front of her to look at the male. He shrugged, but his lips tweaked a little as if attempting to smile. "Something very clearly happened." She tried to probe. But still, she only got a shrug in response.

This befuddled the girl. What was so great that it caused him to smile? Or at least attempt it? Did he actually eat today? Was it as simple as that? A pleasant dream perhaps? Or did he meet someone? A _woman_? Envy rushed through her for a brief moment before she pushed the thought away. No. She wasn't jealous. Not of some shitty woman that he had met out here. So what was the cause of his happiness? Another pang of envy.

What was it? She needed to know! The envy seemed to be burning inside of her now. She- she wanted that happiness for herself. Whatever the hell it was. What was it that made Shin happy?

"Tell me." She demanded more then requested, and he only closed his eyes and shook his head. His hands found their way to his pockets and he left them there as his eyes opened again to scan the area. "Please?" She added, in hopes it would work. This time Shin chuckled.

It was a throaty sound. As if he hadn't done it in ages- and in truth, he hadn't- but it was nice. It made her hate him a little.

He was being selfish. He was hiding happiness all for himself.

"What is it!?" She shrieked. Her voice rose and fell in an echo, and a few nearby birds scattered from their trees. Frightened at their sudden alarm clock.

Shin blinked then looked at the frustrated girl before him. A smile graced his lips. It wasn't a smirk, nor a grin. Nothing she had ever seen before on him, even when he first came. A smile, genuine and happy. A hand came out of his pocket and patted her head before he spoke one word, and walked off.

Keiki dropped to the ground muddling over what was spoken to her. The sun was rising now. Somewhere in the back of her mind she knew she should stand up and get ready for work at the construction site. But she couldn't bring herself to lift off the ground. She wanted- no...needed, to know what this one strange word meant. She needed this happiness for herself.

She needed whatever this 'Yankumi' was.

* * *

Well there. I re-wrote this chapter about 5 times. And it still didn't come out the way I wanted it too. Im pretty upset. 

It had originally been Shin. Shin who started the chapter. Then it was Yankumi. Then it was Kumai. Then it was Shin again. Finally I settled on Keiki. So raise your hands. How many of you did I anger with bringing in the OC Keiki?

Honestly? I wouldn't have liked it either. There are too many Mary-sue fics out there. Where the girl is mis-perfect and Shin falls in love with her causing a problem with him and Yankumi. Or blah. Whatever.

I want to make it known that Keiki will not be your typical Mary-sue. Matter of fact, she will be a main character, but not for any reason you will think of.

Also, I'd like to apologize for getting this to you late. We are nearing opening night for drama, and the stress has been really intense. The play is the 30th, the 31st, and the 1st. So I wouldn't be expecting another chapter till after that. But after that, the chapters should come much quicker. Less stress means more time for me to work.

I'd also like to thank each and every one of you who reviewed. It was amazing how many responses I got, and honestly Im really flattered. I hope you all will review this one as well, and keep me going.

Again, I promise; you'll be seeing a lot of Keiki. But she wont ruin any plans I have for this story, and I hope even with her appearance you will give the fic a chance.

_"__**Happiness**: We rarely feel it. I would buy it, beg it, steal it, Pay in coins of dripping blood For this one transcendent good.__"_ - Amy Lowell


End file.
